NATARADIN
Lyrics Tamil Dhim tananana nadhrudhru tani tani tomdhru tani tom tom nadhru tani tom tom dhru tani tom tadara tani dhim dhim tananana nadhrudhru tani tani tomdhru tani tom tom nadhru tani tom tom dhru tani tom tadara tani dhim nidu mahimalanu ne pogadi pogadi du mahimalanu ne pogadi pogadi sada bhajana je sada bhajana je pura velayu kamaksi kataksinci karuna judavamma amma pura velayu kamaksi kataksin shri kanci shri kanci nidu mahimalanu ne pogadi pogadi du mahimalanu ne pogadi pogadi nidu mahimalanu ne pogadi pogadi du mahimalanu ne pogadi pogadi sada bhajana je sada bhajana je pura velayu kamaksi kataksinci karuna judavamma amma... Nihongo (soramimi, misheard) ビーフ食べるなら　鍋にタレダニ！ 酢豚煮トントン　酢豚煮トントン 食べたいトントン　豚煮　飛んだら ナタラディーン ビーフ食べるなら　鍋にタレダニ！ 酢豚煮トントン　酢豚煮トントン 食べたいトントン　豚煮　飛んだら ナタラディーン リードは今だろ　ねえこれリポ紅 ドアにマラロリ　これリポ紅 鯖　麻雀　大臣 鯖　麻雀　大臣 いい～ トリビアよかった　マジ　大魔神 チベットのククレはうま～いうま～い トリビアよかった　マジ　大魔神 いい感じ　いい感じ Romaji Beef taberu nara nabe ni taredani! Subeta ni tonton subeta ni tonton Tabetai tonton butani tondara Nataradin Beef taberu nara nabe ni taredani! Subeta ni tonton subeta ni tonton Tabetai tonton butani tondara Natardin Lead wa ima daro nee kore ripo Door ni Mararori kore ribo Saba maajan daijin Saba maajan daijin Ii~ Trivia yo katta maji daimajin Tibet no Kukure wa uma~i uma~i Trivia yo katta maji daimajin Ii kanji ii kanji English Translation If you are eating beef, a taradani is in the pot! Chop the boiled subata, chop the boiled subata I want to eat it, chop chop, the subata flew Nataradin If you are eating beef, a taradani is in the pot! Chop the boiled subata, chop the boiled subata I want to eat it, chop chop, the subata flew Nataradin Lead is now, hey, a lipoic crimson The mararori to the door a lipoic crimson Mackerel Mahjong Minister Mackerel Mahjong Minister Good~ The great devil was really a good trivia Tibetian Kukule is good~ good~ The great devil was really a good trivia A good feeling, a good feeling Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of ナタラディーン can be found on Q-Mex's first album, THE Q-Mex Collection 〜pop'n music & KEYBOARDMANIA〜 『AROUND THE WORLD』. *A remix of ナタラディーン by Auridy, titled ナタラディーン (Raja Maharaja mix), can be found in pop'n music 19 TUNE STREET. *'ナタラディーン's' title is very similar to マハラディーン, another song by Yuki Kume with a Hindi thematic. *'ナタラディーン' appears as part of the PM SUPER BEST すぺしゃるメドレー, a medley by Tsugumi Kataoka that can be found on the pop'n music SUPER BEST BOX compilation album. *'ナタラディーン's' vocal samples originate from an old Indian hymn known as Dhim tananana. The specific recording of the song sampled in ナタラディーン comes from a recording of the song by the Bombay Sisters called Thillana - Hindolam - Khanda Eka". Trivia None. Etymology Nataradin's name comes from the name of the Hindu god Nataraja, replacing the ja with din. Something similar was done for MAHARADIN, another Q-Mex song with an Indian thematic, where they took Maharaja and replaced the ja with din. Music Comment This mysteriously cool, Indian windy drum'n bass carries a cool hot flavor! Difficulty & Notecounts RemyWiki page pop'n music pop'n music Be-Mouse Gallery Video References Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music 9 Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music 9 Category:Pop'n Music 9 AC Songs Category:Q-Mex Songs Category:Yuki Kume Songs